


笑

by Hinata_Yukiko



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Yukiko/pseuds/Hinata_Yukiko
Summary: 当人们问起时，疯子回答说：“我知道自己已经疯了。”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, 狛日 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	笑

他见日向流星大步地走进医务室，从柜子里依次取出针管、棉球、酒精、针管、缝针……然后随便找了个位置坐下，卷起结满血块的袖子，露出皮开肉绽的左手，开始熟练地清理血迹、消毒、打针、缝合、打针……整个过程莫约花了两个小时。期间谁也没说一句话。他就这样站在门口看了日向整整两个小时。

完事后日向迅速将现场清理了干净，就好似他完美地处理了自己的伤口一般，甚至连床铺的褶皱与椅子的位置都细致入微地还原到了他来之前的样子。最后他环顾了一周，在确认没有纰漏后，从随身携带的背包里掏出崭新的医疗用品补充到了柜子里。

一切都完好如初。

往日做完这些他就匆匆离开了，但今天总不能把堵在门外那位用可怕的眼神盯着他看了两个钟头的人当空气。日向轻叹一声，走到离那个人还有一点五米的距离时自觉停下了脚步，调整呼吸冷静地等他开口。

“你不打算解释一下么？”

……预想中的质问。

日向微笑：“你想从我这里得到怎样的解释呢？”

啧。

狛枝嫌恶地咬紧了牙关，手不自觉握成了拳头。

他不是日向。

狛枝压抑着怒火告诫自己。他记忆中那个日向早就和强制关机的新世界程序一同格式化了，现在站在这里的只不过是一个空有他外表的日向创的残渣罢了。他那套用在日向身上的咄咄逼人的技巧对眼前的男人不起丝毫作用。

“没什么大不了的，这只是工作的一部分。”每次谈及工作，日向都会下意识伸手去摸口袋里的烟，但想到医务室才刚刚打扫干净，又装作若无其事的样子收回了手，“任何工作都是存在一定风险的。”

一股无名怒火从狛枝心头窜上了舌尖，他感到自己的嘴角在抽搐：“哈……工作？你说的这些跟废话有什么区别？”

日向露出了稍显困扰的神情。

搞不好从一开始，我的言行在这家伙看来就跟小孩子闹脾气没什么两样。

狛枝自嘲地想。因为太过生气反而笑了出来，一拳打在棉花上的感觉莫过于此吧。

“唔，要说的话……雇佣兵。这么说你能理解吗？”

“没人跟你打哑谜。”他没想到自己也有对别人说这句话的一天。

“好好，不开玩笑了。” 

“……”

啧，果然很让人火大。

“简单来说，就是信任问题。”

“毕竟再怎么说我们都是前绝望残党的领袖人物，像苗木那样的人终归只是少数派。”说着，他目光落在了狛枝右手的手环上——之前他也戴着这玩意儿，说是以防万一，其实更像是某种出于人道主义的监禁手段。“但眼下格局并不比江之岛盾子还在的时候好到哪里去，再加上未来机关内部出了些状况，他们现在抽不出人手去解决一些问题……”

“既然无法信任，那就利用好了。”

“正好我们的生活也才刚刚步入正轨，各方面的需求都在日益增加，所以我和未来机关达成了协议。——我接受他们的委托，完成委托，获取报酬。”

狛枝目光如炬。“委托，是指……”

男人笑而不语。

我想也是。

他垂下眼帘。在如今这个混沌的时代，委托除了“那个”，还能是什么呢？

——更何况日向这家伙都半开玩笑地说自己是雇佣兵。但凡是跟“兵”这个字眼扯上关系的事物，都莫名带着一股浓烈刺鼻的硝烟味。

有士兵就必然有战争；

有战争就必然有伤亡；

有伤亡就必然有流血。

他的目光不自觉落在了日向左手上。

那里一开始看着像块剖开的鱼腹，现在却变得像地图上一条细长且崎岖蜿蜒的沟壑。看着看着，狛枝忽然感到呼吸困难，仿佛那道新鲜显目的疤长在了自己身上似的。突如其来的剧痛如同一辆失控的小轿车飞入了他的视网膜，把他的脑神经撞得七颠八倒，哐哐当当像炸开了花一样响了好一阵。

良久，他才板着脸勉强挤出了一句：“……真是疯了。”

“嗯，但这件事只能我去做了。”日向笃定道。

哈，只能，哈哈，真是有够傲慢的说法啊。


End file.
